Time We Were Given
by eltera
Summary: Boy starts apocalypse. Boy gets saved from Hell by other boy. Boy meets other boy (who incidentally is not a boy but an angel). The night before the boys are set to oppose the devil, they decide to have a nice chat about feelings while enjoying some pretty scenery. Other things ensue but we'll get to that later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _So this is my first endeavor into the wondrous land of fanfiction... I hope I didn't do too badly. So if it's complete and utter crap or, on the other, much less likely hand, you actually like it, please review! Also, the next chapter is in progress. Hopefully it won't take too long, but my editor seems to have given up on me. Thanks all! And enjoy :)_

"I'm going out."

Sam didn't respond; too engrossed in whatever he was doing on his laptop. Dean took that to mean he didn't care and grabbed a jacket on his way out the door. What the hell did he have to research anyways? They were going up against the devil tomorrow with nothing but four rings and a shit-ton of stupidity.

He took a deep breath of the cool night air. If by some miracle he made it out alive tomorrow, he'd be alone. Sam would be in the Cage. Fuck. Thinking about living without Sam was completely out of the question. That would lead to a freak out. He was not going to freak out. He really wasn't. His brother had already been sort of distant since the Elysian Fields hotel, although personally, Dean figured let the pagan gods be damned; he was just happy that they'd gotten out alive. But repressing was the Winchester way so Dean just acted like nothing was wrong and didn't bug him. If Sam wanted to care and share, well he could do whatever he wanted but damn it if Dean was going to be the one to start _that_ conversation.

He reached the local bar with no mishaps and once inside, ordered a beer. Getting laid would be a great distraction from what was coming tomorrow and if this was going to be his last night alive, well, he might as well drown some sorrows in booze and women. Last chance to, right?

He scanned the room, hoping to find some good-looking girl to proposition. And of course. On his last night on earth there were no women whatsoever in the bar (well, there was a cross dresser, but he wasn't going to go there). Fuck. Well there went that idea. He guessed he'd just have to go for part A of his previous plan: the whole drowning sorrows in booze thing. No time like the present. He finished his beer and ordered a couple shots of whiskey. Okay… Not thinking about Sam. Not thinking about tomorrow. He downed his first shot. What was left? Cas? Fucking _Cas_! Why the hell did he have to make Dean feel all tingly when he was around? Because Dean really didn't think about guys that way. But why did he – Nope. Shit. Not going there either. Repression. Repression. Repression. Not going into any of that complicated, weird-ass feelings crap.

He was just finishing his second shot and wasn't paying enough attention to hear someone come up behind him.

"Hello Dean."

"Holy shit Cas! We talked about this. You do not sneak up on people like that."

"My apologies," Cas replied, staring at Dean with those intense blue eyes and sounding as sincere as ever. "I did not mean to startle you."

"Yeah, whatever… So, uh, why are you here?"

"You seemed… out of sorts earlier and you look like you are feeling even worse now."

"And that's your problem because?"

"I was going to ask if I could help."

Oh the irony. What would help Dean is if the angel would get as far away from him as freaking possible so he didn't have to worry about his damn heart rate, which had incidentally increased quite a bit since Cas arrived. So Dean didn't have to worry about the urge to grab him by the lapels of his stupid trench coat and kiss the living daylights out of him. Because whatever he did or did not want to do to Cas, Dean definitely did not want to ruin whatever weird, messed up friendship they had. He didn't want Cas to leave him too.

"Cas I…" Oh god. He was giving Dean the puppy eyes. "Ok. Fine"

And before Dean could protest, Cas had brought two fingers to his forehead and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: _So, here's chapter 2. Sorry 'bout the wait. It took longer than I thought it would. There's one more to go and it's got a nice sappy ending. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You made my day 3 _

_Lots of thanks and hugs to my editor for fixing all my accidental oxymorons. Love you Phines :)_

"Cas! What the hell man!"

A group of scared loons leapt out of the water and flew off.

Castiel replied by putting one long finger to his lips, shushing Dean, and Dean couldn't help but track the movement with his eyes. He gave himself a mental reprimand. Focus Winchester!

Dean took a deep breath and his brain decided, without his permission, that it rather liked the smell of the pine trees that made up the forest behind them. It also thought that the lake they were standing next to did look rather pretty in the dying autumn light. Pretty? When had that freakishly girly word wandered into his vocabulary? Damnit! Focus!

"Where are we anyways?" Dean grumbled, pulling his jacket tighter around him. It was getting cold.

"This is a place I like to visit when I am feeling… to put it in human terms, 'down'" Cas said.

"Well, it's nice" Dean tried for nonchalance, "but when I'm feeling 'down', I usually go to a bar." He left the unspoken _like the one I was in_ hang in the silence.

"And how was that working out for you this evening?" Cas asked with his signature head tilt.

Fuck. Now his concentration was really being shot to Hell… The dreams he had had about that head tilt… Wait. Cas had asked him something. About his bar comment?

"Uh… Well…" Dean stuttered, not really sure what he was supposed to say when he had almost completely missed the question in the first place.

Cas motioned to the rock beneath them.

"Sit" He said.

Dean knew he shouldn't. Knew he should demand to be taken back to the motel and not stay here, wherever they were, in the middle of freaking nowhere.

He sat down anyways. The rock was still warm from being in the sun all day and surprisingly comfortable. Cas sat down beside him and stared out at the lake. Dean leaned back on his elbows and looked at the darkening sky. He found a star. Then another.

It really was rather nice, sitting on a rock in the mountains in the middle of nowhere, Dean's brain supplied unhelpfully. _And Cas is here_. Shut up, Dean told it. _But he's sitting right there… all you have to do is move a hand…_ Where had all his fucking repression skills gone?! Shut UP, he told it again, more forcefully. No ruining, remember?

"Dean" Cas saved him from his internal battle. Just focus on what he's saying Winchester. Nothing else.

"There is something of importance that I need to say before tomorrow… In case I do not return…"

Dean turned to look at him. "Don't do that Cas. You'll make it back. You are not dying on me. We are going to be fi– "

Cas cut him off. "Dean, just shut up for a minute. There is a very small chance that we will, both of us, make it out alive. I need to say this. If I die tomorrow, I will regret it forever if I don't."

Dean shut up.

"Dean, I…" Cas trailed off grumbling. "… was stupid to listen… can't say that… stupid advice…"

"Cas, come one. What is it?" Dean asked, slightly troubled. Obviously the angel was having a problem with this, whatever it was he wanted to say.

"Fine. I do not expect anything to come of this, in fact I am rather expecting that you'll hate me once I have finished, but Dean, I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ This is the last chapter. I hope it's fluffy enough for you all! Once again, thank you so much to the people who reviewed! You are awesome and critiques are always welcome. Enjoy :)_

"Dean, I love you. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you in Perdition. Your soul shone so brightly even after all that you had suffered, and it still does. I did not know what it was, at the time, what I was feeling, but I sought advice from one of my brothers and…" Cas was speaking quickly and looking like he was expecting to be cut off any second or punched in the face at worst.

Dean just sat in stunned silence while the angel rambled on. It took a minute for what Castiel was saying to sink in. Cas was in love with him. Really actually in love with him. Holy shit. Why was he still sitting there gaping like a moron?

"Shut up." Dean said, almost laughing at the absurdity of what he was about to do.

"Dean? What are you – "

Dean reached over to sling a hand around the angel's, _his_ angel's, neck and drag him down into a kiss. It was sweet and chaste and Dean felt Cas' small gasp of surprise as he gently pressed his lips to the other's. It didn't last very long, and when Dean pulled away, he saw the stunned look on Cas' face and grinned.

"Dean…" Cas breathed his name like he didn't know how to say anything else, then moved forward impatiently to capture Dean's mouth with his own. There was nothing chaste about the kiss this time, progressing from gentle to passionate, all urgency and want. Cas' hands fisted in Dean's jacket while Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's neck and waist, fiddling with the soft hair at the nape of Cas' neck. He felt like every one of his nerves was on fire, wrapped up in a feeling of warmth that was distinctly _Cas_.

When they broke apart this time, they were both panting. Dean's mind was exploding with _want_ and _more_ and _finally_. He was staring into Cas' eyes and drowning in everything he saw there and it didn't scare him as much as it should have.

Cas brought a hand up to cup Dean's face and he melted into it for a moment before leaning in to press another tender kiss to Cas' mouth.

"I love you too, you idiot" He whispered.

-End-


End file.
